


After Hours

by linvro21



Series: At the Hairdresser's [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facial Shaving, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Motorcycle Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has to reschedule his new appointment with hairdresser Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Many unicorn shaped thanks to blackrabbit42 for her amazing beta-work.

It's been a busy week for Jensen, with the remodeling of the shop and all. He is looking forward to his next appointment with Mr. Padalecki this afternoon as he's sweeping the floor.

 

“Dark Angel Hair Studio, Felicia speaking.”

She listens to the phone and looks from the appointment-book to Jensen.

“Oh, I see.”

Felicia points to the phone as she mouths 'Padalecki' to him.

“I'll get him for you,” she says in a chipper voice into the phone. “Here, it's for you,” she says to Jensen.

“What? No. You do the appointments,” Jensen whispers to Felicia. She just laughs at him and hands him the phone.

Danneel gets a whiff of what's going on and joins Jensen's audience.

“He can't keep his appointment. Work,” Felicia adds as she forces the phone on him.

“Mr. Padalecki?” Jensen asks. “I hear you want to reschedule?”

“Please, call me Jared,” he hears Mr. Padalecki say.

Jensen shivers at the familiar sexy voice.

“Hi Jared.”

Felicia and Danneel promptly erupt in giggles behind him.

“I'm very sorry, but I need to take this conference call in thirty minutes. I can't just say 'no' to my new boss.”

Jensen puts his hand over the mouthpiece and hisses, “shut the fuck up” to the girls. “What time will you be finished at work then?” he asks Jared.

“Around nine thirty tonight, I guess,” Jared answers.

“Ah, I seem to have an opening for you this evening at... ten.”

Jensen's remark is followed by more giggles by the ladies.

“Oh, OK. I'll see you then,” Jared says.

Jensen puts down the phone. He feels as anxious as he did right before his first haircut. Maybe it's just the anticipation of hot sex.

“So. We're open Thursday nights now?” Danneel asks teasingly.

“Just shut the fuck up.”

 

 

When he drives his bike up to the salon, he fears Jared didn't come. Then he sees a shadow moving in front of the completely dark shop. It's Jared.

Jared looks warily at him, until Jensen removes his helmet. He seems surprised.

Good.

 

“Hi Jared.”

“Hey.”

“Sorry I made you wait.”

“Yeah, it's OK. What's up with that?” Jared asks as he points his thumb over his shoulder to the dark salon.

“Oh. I'm kinda open tonight especially for you.”

Jensen parks his bike and gets off.

“So, no pink tonight?” Jared says as he walks behind Jensen to the door.

Jensen can almost feel his eyes burning his ass. He knows how he looks in leather pants. Also good.

“Ah no,” Jensen says with a smile. “The pink had to go after I lost the bet to the girls – you know, me wearing pink last time? I wanted to keep the pink stuff, purely for financial reasons. The bet was that I wouldn't last a whole day in pink without going crazy. I caved. No tears shed though. It was just an unwanted inheritance from the woman I bought the shop from. It was time for a change.”

Jensen reaches to the wall and all the shop lights come up. There's no pink to be seen anywhere. Without the pink – and the gold – the shop looks more modern and it fits his personality better. He hates to admit it, but the girls were actually right on this one.

“Can I take your coat?” Jensen asks.

He takes his own leather jacket off, revealing a simple white t-shirt.

“I do approve of the new uniform,” Jared says.

Jensen catches his lingering gaze in the mirror, and winks at him.

“Glad you like it,” he says as he thinks that Jared looks mighty fine himself in his navy colored suit.

 

 

“Please sit down here,” Jensen says as he points to a chair in the front of the shop.

“What? No shampoo and massage first?” Jared asks, eyebrows raised mockingly.

“I figured you didn't really need a haircut after just one week,” he says to Jared in the mirror.

Jensen runs his fingers through Jared's soft hair, it makes it look all fluffy and fall wide. He sees Jared close his eyes and already enjoying his touch.

“You have beautiful hair, would be a waste to cut it more.”

He gets a black cape from a hook.

“We even have black capes now, thought it would make our male clients feel more comfortable,” Jensen says as he puts it on Jared.

“Oh, I don't think I could get more comfortable than last time,” Jared says.

There's a definite tease in his voice. Jensen meets Jared's look in the mirror. They stare for a moment, until Jensen breaks it off.

“How about an old fashioned barber shave instead?” Jensen says.

Before Jared can answer, Jensen lets the chair tilt backwards and lays a folded white towel over his chest. He flicks a switch on the towel warmer.

Jensen lets his hands roam Jared's face, tilting him this way and that, examining him close-up.

At every touch, Jared's breath catches. He closes his eyes, leaning into them a little.

Jensen takes more time than strictly necessary. Jared's skin is soft and flawless, and being this close to his face makes him want to kiss the living daylights out of him.

But first things first.

Jensen reaches and gets out a hot towel. He wraps it around Jared's chin and up to his face, leaving his nose clear.

“Hmmm,” Jared moans as Jensen smoothes the towel out

Jensen doesn't miss the rearranging of hands under the black cape.

He repeats the process with a fresh hot towel. Then he starts gently rubbing the pre-shave lotion in circular motions on Jared's face.

His mind wanders to the first time Jared was here. Jensen's leather pants feel a little hotter and tighter all of a sudden, apparently his dick remembers it fondly as well. A small smile forms on his lips.

For old times sake, he shortly massages Jared's earlobes again.

Jared's body shifts in the chair.

This is going to be so much fun.

Jensen swirls the brush through the jar of shaving soap. Then he continues to swirl it in a dish with some hot water until it's filled with white foam.

“Hmm, smells good,” Jared says.

Jensen applies the hot lather to Jared's neck, chin, cheeks and upper lip.

“And now for the dangerous part,” Jensen says as he shows Jared the straight razor.

Jared's eyes grow wide for a second.

“Trust me,” Jensen says.

He starts to cautiously shave from the cheek down in small movements. He uses his free hand to gently stretch the skin, allowing for a close shave.

Jared lays in the chair with his eyes closed. He seems to really be enjoying the experience, judging by the flush in his face.

Then he shaves Jared's chin. Jensen strokes and wipes Jared's skin more than he really has to. It's just too good to see Jared react to those little touches.

The muscles in Jared's neck keep tensing, almost imperceptibly. He only briefly relaxes them when Jensen lets go of his face.

It's extremely distracting. Jensen needs to pause awhile, afraid he might cut Jared with his slightly shaking hand.

Jensen shaves the upper lip last. He rests his arm on Jared's chest. It's not strictly necessary – although it helps steadying his hand some – but it's hot to feel Jared's breathing speed up.

After another steam towel, he applies pre-shaving lotion for the second round. Again, with more lingering touches than strictly necessary.

Suddenly Jared grabs his hand and looks up to him.

“Are you trying to kill me, man?” He's almost panting.

“I'm just being thorough. Be patient,” Jensen says with his most wicked smile. “And in the meantime...”

He lifts the cape, opens Jared's belt and pants, places Jared's hand on his boxers and drops the cape.

“... I don't see why you can't start without me,” Jensen whispers in Jared's ear.

Jared shudders at this, looks at him and starts moving his hand slowly under the black cape.

Jensen resumes the circular movements to Jared's face. He kind of wishes he had a free hand to stroke his own dick.

That'll just have to wait.

Again he coats Jared's face with hot lather.

Then he flips the straight razor open and starts working from the neck upwards. He can see Jared has trouble keeping still for him.

Jensen assumes it's trouble not unlike his own, as he tries to adjust his dick in his leather pants without using his hands. He wiggles his ass some, but to no avail.

“Almost done now,” Jensen mutters to himself.

“Yeah,” Jared says. His hand is working up speed under the cape, and his breaths become faster and faster.

Jared's forehead is covered in little droplets of sweat.

Jensen applies some eucalyptus oil to the last steam towel and spreads it over Jared's face.

“Can you breathe in for me?” he asks Jared.

Jared breathes in deeply. His breath out hitches and transforms into a moan as Jensen puts some pressure to the towel. He sharply inhales again.

Jensen breathes with him and closes his eyes to steady himself. The familiar scent of the oil grounds him a little more. He can see Jared's close now. He palms his own dick and squeezes to lighten the pressure. A small noise escapes his mouth.

Jared's body stretches, his breathing becomes erratic, and then he completely relaxes in the chair.

 

Jensen gets out a cold wet towel and folds it around Jared's face. He sprays some after-shave in his hand and slowly massages Jared's face with it.

Jared opens his eyes and looks lazily up to him.

“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” Jared asks with a sly smile.

Jensen keeps massaging Jared's face and neck. He's sorry it's almost over now.

He catches Jared looking at the tissues on the shelf.

“You know? I had this idea,” Jensen says.

“Oh yeah? Even better than a straight razor shave after hours?”

Jensen flips the chair back to it's original upright position and he rips the cape off. Then he walks around the chair and sinks to his knees.

“I kinda already...” Jared starts in a hoarse voice.

So damn sexy.

“I know,” Jensen answers.

Jared raises his eyebrows, looks out at the city street through the shop window and then back to Jensen.

He shrugs and smiles wickedly in response. Jensen starts licking the come of Jared's pants and boxers, carefully avoiding touching Jared's dick.

Jared seems to appreciate this gesture, going by his moans and the hand that is placed on the back of Jensen's head, urging him to keep going.

Then, Jensen licks at the crown and down the length of Jared's dick until all everything has been lapped up by him, earning him more moans in the process. Then he tucks Jared back inside and zips up the pants.

Jensen gets to his feet, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and picks up the cape. He sits on Jared's lap with their faces almost touching.

“OK, I have to give it to you,” Jared says as he stares in awe at Jensen. “The clean-up might have been better than the shave itself.”

Jensen leans forward and kisses Jared on his freshly shaved face. He relishes the smooth surface of Jared's cheeks as he licks and kisses his way to Jared's mouth. The kiss is slow and wet and perfect.

“Hey Jared?”

“Hmmm?”

“Maybe I could do this again some time, only concentrating on a different area?”

Jensen's gaze rests upon Jared's crotch.

It takes a few seconds for Jared to catch on.

“Man, you _are_ trying to kill me.”

 

 

When Jensen turns of the lights, he feels he really doesn't want this evening with Jared to end. Especially since he really wants Jared to return the favor.

“Jared? Can I take you home?”

“I'd like that, but how?” Jared nudges his head to the bike.

Jensen pops back into the shop and gets a spare helmet from under the counter.

“Here,” he says as he gives it to Jared, and he closes off the shop.

He starts up the bike and revs the engine a little more than necessary. The vibrations are almost too much for his aching dick.

Jared puts on his helmet and steps up to sit behind him on the buddy seat. He wraps his long arms around Jensen's chest.

The pressure and warmth to Jensen's back feel better than he remembered. It's been some time since he had someone on his bike.

“Where to?” Jensen asks.

“Main and Washington,” Jared says.

Jensen cranks open the gas and they drive away.

While Jensen does his best to watch the late night traffic, Jared does his best to distract him from it.

First, Jared works his hands under Jensen's leather jacket, and then further under his t-shirt. His hands feel warm in the cooling night air.

Then Jared starts to unlace his leather pants.

“Eh, Jared?” he almost yells as he tries to look at Jared's face. “You're gonna get us arrested.”

“Just keep your eyes on the road and let me handle this,” Jared says. “Trust me.”

 

Jensen hears Jared spit. Then he surely but steadily works his hand into the leather pants – good decision to not wear any underwear tonight – and closes around Jensen's hard dick.

Jensen has to stand up a bit and sit down again to allow for a little more room.

Then Jared starts stroking in earnest. And god, it feels good. The lukewarm wind in his face, the warmth pushing in his back and the slick movement on his dick.

A police car passes them in the north-bound lane. The cop glances casually in their direction, and it puts him over the edge way too soon.

His orgasm causes him to throttle the gas too hard, and when he regains his senses, he quickly relaxes his hand on the handle, because being stopped by the police now... awkward.

Jared tucks him back in and tries to restore his laces – very considerately minding his pubes not getting caught – but that proves to be too difficult on a moving motorcycle. He gives up and just rests his large warm hands on Jensen's thighs.

 

After ten minutes they pull to the curb at the intersection Jared mentioned.

Jared gets off the bike and returns the helmet to Jensen.

Jensen fastens it on the buddy seat and removes his own helmet as well.

Jensen fits his hand around Jared's neck and pulls him down for a long wet kiss.

“Thanks,” Jensen smiles.

“My pleasure,” Jared says.

“Come here,” Jensen says.

Jared bends down and licks Jensen's lips very slowly. Then he pushes inside and continues to lick all around Jensen's mouth, and Jensen thinks of asking if he can come in, but Jared beats him to it.

“I'm really sorry, but I have to say goodbye now. Gotta start work early tomorrow.”

“See you this weekend?” Jensen asks.

“Yeah,” Jared says as he leans down for a kiss one last time.

“Just call the shop and make an appointment,” Jensen says with a grin.

He puts on his helmet and drives off with as much wheel spin as he can manage.

  
.


End file.
